SANCTUARY MENCARI BAKAT!
by nanonine
Summary: Saori mengadakan acara Sanctuary Mencari Bakat SMB dengan para saint sebagai pesertanya. Peserta pertama adalah Duo Kambingjantan, yakni Hyoga dan Shun dari Bronzies. Hah? Hades pingsan? Kenapa lagi tuh? UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

SANCTUARY MENCARI BAKAT!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masam-masam manis gimanaa..gitu..*BLETAK!* Maksud saya Masami Kurumada.

Indonesia Mencari Bakat © Trans TV

Sebelum Baca, inget ya: Kalau yang ada di fanfic ini piktip belaka. Soalnya kan namanya fanfic. Ya nggak?

Sesudah baca, inget ya: Duitnya dong. Saya kan nulis fanfic nggak gratis *dilemparin* hehehe, kalau mau ngasih review silakan..kalau nggak mau juga, tetep harus ngasih (maksa banget!)

Kenapa si gila ini kepikiran nulis fanfic edan ini: Soalnya waktu saya publish fanfic SHUN MENGUSIR BOSEN, ada yang kasih review, gimana kalau dibikin Sanctuary Mencari Bakatnya sekalian, kalau nggak salah sama CeleronM. Jadi dibikin aja deh sekalian..hehehe. (CeleronM, kaulah sumber inspirasiku! *lebay*)

Baca ya!

Malam hari, pukul 17.45, di stasiun TV AthenaOK, banyak orang berlalu lalang, sehingga stasiun itu terlihat ramai sekali. Ada apa sih rame-rame begitu? Mau demo? Mau hajatan, atau sunatan? Atau apa?

Ooh, ternyata mereka mau mempersiapkan acara TV Sanctuary Mencari Bakat. Kalau dalam bahasa inggrisnya sih Sanctuary Got Talent. Sanctuary mengadaptasi acara ini dari negara Inggris, Amerika, dan terakhir Indonesia. Yunani mana mau ketinggalan trend sih?

Maka dari itu, stasiun AthenaOK jadi rame. Berbagai saint dan godess lainnya sibuk lalu lalang mempersiapkan acara.

Mau tahu siapa saja jurinya?

Yang pertama, Saori a.k.a Athena. Tentu saja dia harus jadi juri, wong stasiunTVnya dia yang punya.

Lalu Posseidon, karena lagi bosan, dia memutuskan ikut-ikutan jadi juri. Dia memang nggak begitu ngerti soal seni, tapi karena udah bosan berenang mengarungi Bumi, ya udah dia jadi juri aja.

Ketiga Freya. Tadinya kakaknya yang mau ikut, tapi ternyata dia lagi pilek. Lagian, masa nggak ada wakil dari Asgard sih?

Keempat Hades. Hades sebenarnya rada males ikutan acara ini, tapi karena diancam sama Pandora kalau dia nggak ikut specter-specternya bakal dikasih _long vacation,_ Hades ikut-ikut aja deh.

Nah, lalu hostnya tentu saja Milo! Sebagai goldies (yang katanya) paling supel, dia didaulat Athena untuk menjadi hostnya.

Oke, sekian perkenalan soal juri dan host. Sampai jumpa di episode depan!

Eeh..nggak deng, bercanda. Jangan acungin golok gitu dong. Saya masih mau hidup nih. Okelah kalau begitu, daripada kebanyakkan basa-busuk, lebih baik kita langsung aja ke acaranya. Udah dimulai nih, saya mau nonton. Kalian juga mau nonton nggak?

"Ookee! Selamat malam para pemirsa, dan selamat datang di acara Sanctuary Mencari Bakat! Selama satu jam ke depan, kita akan melihat bakat-bakat murni dari para pemuda-pemudi Sanctuary—walaupun ada yang usianya sudah beratus-ratus tahun sih. Mari kita lihat siapa yang berhasil menjadi bakat setia Sanctuary! Oops, tapi sebelumnya, mari kita berkenalan dengan para juri." Kata Milo sambil menunjuk meja juri. Kan udah kenalan tadi? Ah, biarin kenalan sekali lagi. Demi formalitas.

"Yang pertama, mari kita sambut, Kido Saori atau Athena!" Milo menunjuk ke arah Saori, panggung langsung dipenuhi riuh tepuk tangan. Saori mendongakkan wajahnya, dan dadah-dadah ala Miss Universe.

"Yang kedua, tentu sajaa...Poseidon!" Milo menunjuk ke arah Poseidon, yang kemudian mengangguk dengan (sok) cool.

"Juri ketiga adalah..Nona Freya yang cantik jelita!" Milo rada pilih kasih waktu ngumumin nama Freya. Kontan aja Hagen yang ada di _backstage _langsung ngelemparin Milo pake gitar (?).

"Yang keempat, Yang Mulia Hades yang..em, berkuasa? Yah, kita sambut Yang Mulia Hades!" Hades ngamuk karena namanya disebut paling akhir. Sekali lagi, Milo sudah pilih kasih.

"Okee, mari kita panggilkan peserta pertama kita..teng-teng-teng..Shura!"

Di back stage, Shura lagi sibuk buka-buka buku '101 Chord Keyboard Lagu Lawas' dan memilih-milih lagu sambil nanya-nanya ke Saga.

"Saga! Gue pake lagu yang mana nih?" tanya Shura panik + bingung.

"Mana gue tau! Kan lo yang mau maju, kenapa nanyanya ke gue? Gue lagi sibuk." Saga langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengecek kamera. Maklum, dia kan jadi kru kameramennya.

"Oi, Shura! Udah waktunya lo muncul tuh, cepetan naik ke atas panggung!" kata Milo yang nyelusup ke back stage karena Shura nggak muncul-muncul.

"Gue nggak tau pake lagu apa." kata Shura sambil menahan malu.

"Udah, lagu yang waktu itu aja, yang pernah lo denger waktu curhat soal pacar lo yang mabur sama tukang es-krim itu." Kata Milo.

"Kagak! Gue malu ah!"

"Udah pake aja! Lagunya kan ada di buku itu juga! Cepetan! Nanti gue kagak digaji lagi kalau lo nggak maju-maju." Milo menarik Shura dengan paksa.

"Yaa, pemirsa, maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis. Mari kita saksikan penampilan dari Shura!" Milo mendorong Shura ke tengah-tengah panggung.

Shura yang kena demam panggung maju sambil nunduk-nunduk. Semua peserta mengangkat satu alisnya, kecuali Kiki—kan dia nggak punya alis.

Shura dengan gagahnya duduk di kursi keyboard sambil gemetaran, dan ngetes-ngetes keyboard layaknya anak SD baru liat keyboard, di depan KAMERA YANG TERSIAR SECARA LIVE. Ampun deh..

"C, G..B, D#, yak, beres!" Shura memencet beberapa tuts-tuts keyboard sehingga terdengar intro dari lagu Antara Benci dan Rindu dari Ratih Purwasih. Mendengar intro itu, semua Goldies bertepuk tangan keras-keras + _riweuh_. Apalagi Milo sama Aiolia.

_Yang..hujan..turun lagi.._

_Di bawah payung hitam kau berlindung_

_Yang ingatkah kau padaku_

_Dijalan ini dulu kita berdua_

_Basah tubuh ini, basah rambut ini_

_Kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu_

_Yang rindukah kau padaku_

_Tak inginkah kau duduk di sampingku_

_Kita bercerita tentang laut biru_

_Disana harapan dan impian_

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang panggung, muncul sekelompok mbak-mbak yang mengenakan gaun pink meling-meling sepanjang lutut dan rambut ala Farrah Fawcet yang (ceritanya) penari latar nari-nari dengan modal tarian geser kiri-geser kanan-jentik jari-muter-muter. Sehingga kesan jadulnya 'terasa' banget. Shura kaget karena dia nggak ngerencain hal ini, tapi ketika dia melihat ke arah Milo, ia mengedipkan matanya, pertanda dia nyang manggil. Yaudah.

_Benci-benci...tapi rindu jua_

_Memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang_

_Rindu-rindu...tapi benci jua_

_Bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku_

_Antara benci dan Rindu disini_

_Membuat mataku menangis..Oooh_

Shura langsung menekan beberapa tuts keyboard untuk menciptakan suara _synth _atau _Heaven String_. Ia menekan tombol Song Mode sehingga suara keyboard itu berbunyi tanpa harus ditekan. Shura meraih mikrofon dan bernyanyi di tengah panggung.

_Yang pernahkah kau bermimpi_

_Kita bersatu bagai dulu lagi_

_Tak pernah bersedih_

_Tak pernah menangis_

_Seperti saat rindu begini_

_Yang hujan turun lagi_

_Ketika kulewati jalan ini_

_Aku ingat engkau yang_

_Basah tubuhmu basah rambutmu_

_Kuhapus dengan sapu tanganku_

"WOOHOO!" setelah lagu itu selesai, beberapa angkatan tua macem Goldies, Hades, dan Poseidon bertepuk tangan. Serasa mendapatkan euforia 'back to 80's'. Hades malah berdiri dan membentuk simbol Metallica dengan jari-jarinya, padahal Shura nyanyiin lagu pop.

Sementara Saori, Freya, Bronze Saint dan para Asgard yang masih muda, ikut tepuk tangan juga walau bingung. Mereka nggak tau sih itu lagu apaan.

"Huah, jadul banget! Yang rada modernan kek!" bisik Shido pada Hagen. Hagen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, mending pasang lagunya Lady GaGa, Muse, Nidji atau apaa..kek. Ini malah Ratih Purwasih." Tanggap Hagen.

"Lady GaGa? Muse? Emang itu grup apaan?" tanya Shido cengok.

"Lah, itu kan yang grup musik terkenal jaman sekarang! Masa ente nggak tau?" kata Hagen.

"Gue taunya Spice Girl, Backstreet Boys, Westlife atau Java Jive." Kata Shido. "Itu grup musik baru kan?"

Gubrak! Ternyata selera Shido nggak kalah jadulnya sama Goldies dan angkatan tua lainnya. Tapi mending Goldies kan emang udah berumur. Lah..si Shido..

Lagu pun akhirnya selesai. Juri-juri pun pada bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas penampilan anda!" Milo menjabat tangan Shura dengan ramah, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Apabila anda mau mendukung Shura, silakan ketik Reg (spasi) Shura, kirimkan

ke review fic ini! Ya, komentarnya juri?"

Saori langsung meraih mic sebagai juri pertama yang ngasih komentar. "Emm..Shura, kenapa milihnya lagu itu?"

"Emmm..karena itu lagu yang bagus?" jawab Shura bingung.

"Mm..gini, menurut saya lagu itu bagus sih, cuma yaa..gimana ya, rasanya tuh jadul-jadul-kerenyes-kerenyek-kriuk-kriuk gimanaa gitu. Tapi secara keseluruhan suara anda bagus kok. Selamat ya." kata Saori. Alah, komentarnya nggak logis banget.

"Iya..makasih mbak." Shura menundukkan wajahnya.

Sekarang giliran Poseidon. Ia mengambil microfonnya. "Ya ampun Shura..suara kamu bagus banget, udah gitu kamu punya _taste _yang bagus banget buat musik. Saya kagum kamu masih hapal lagu-lagu tua begitu!" kata Poseidon. "KEEP ROCKING!"

Komentar Hades sama aja dengan Poseidon, jadi nggak usah ditulisin—bilang aja capek ngetiknya.

Sementara Freya, "Emm..Om Shura nyanyinya bagus..terus suaranya keren..itu aja.." Freya keburu malu. Hagen dan Hyoga langsung mengacungkan spanduk 'FREYA HEBAT' dari _backstage. _Jiah..pesertanya siapa, jurinya siapa, yang didukung siapa.

"Oke, kalau begitu, mari kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya, tapi setelah pesan-pesan yang berikut ini!" kata Milo.

TBC

Wooohoo...aneh yah! Lagu yang Shura nyanyiin itu pernah populer kan di fandom ini, tapi saya lupa siapa yang pernah bikin fanficnya. Yang pasti fanfic itu keren banget! Ayo, majuin dong fandom SS! Kalau bisa geser sekalian posisinya Naruto dari peringkat satu fandom Anime/Manga! *digebuk karena berkhianat*

Oke! Reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

SANCTUARY MENCARI BAKAT! 

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada Citrus Enak (digebuk)

Indonesia Mencari Bakat, Britain Got Talent, American Got Talent © Stasiun Tipi masing-masing

Mulai!

"Yak! kita kembali lagi dalam acara Sanctuary Mencari Bakat!" kata Milo dengan semangatnya. Iyalah semangat. Dia kan digaji banyak.

"Oke, setelah Shura, siapa lagikah yang akan muncul? Tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja kita panggilkan Duo Kambing Jantan, yakni Shun dan Hyoga untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya!"

Di backstage..

"Week! Hagen jelek! Botak! Dasar unggas panggang! Panasan!" ejek Hyoga ke Hagen.

"Hyoga juga jelek! Gundul! Bebek flu burung! Dinginan!" balas Hagen.

"UDAAAHH!" teriak Shun kesel. Sudah sejak 15 menit sebelumnya kedua unggas ini berantem heboh. Cuma gara-gara Hagen nggak sengaja ngambil air minum jatahnya Hyoga yang dikasih sama Freya aja.

"JELEK-JELEK!"

"BOTAAAK!"

"Udah! Dua-duanya jelek, botak, penyebar flu burung!" Shun menjitak kedua orang itu dengan gitarnya.

"Wooi! Mau maju kagak neh? Perasaan tiap kali ane panggil pasti ada gangguan mulu." Omel Milo, yang masuk ke dalam backstage karena dua anak itu nggak muncul-muncul. "Eh, buset! Anak orang situ apain Shun?" kata Milo heboh setelah melihat Hagen tepar, dan dikipas-kipasin sama Shido.

"Kagak diapa-apain. Cuma tadi ada masalah teknis doang." Shun menyeret Hyoga ke atas panggung. Milo menatapnya ngeri.

"Oke pemirsa! Setelah ada gangguan teknis untuk yang kedua kalinya tadi, kita tampilkan, Duo Kambing Jantan!"

Shun menyiapkan gitarnya, sedangkan Hyoga standby di drum. Penampilan mereka berdua beda banget sama penampilan Shura. Kalau Shura pakai jas putih ala Bang Rome, mereka pakai kaos putih dan jaket ala Harley Davidson. Betul-betul menyegarkan iman lah pokoknya.

JREEENGG! Shun menggenjreng gitarnya tanpa ampun sampe-sampe Dohko budek.

(Shun)

_This aint a song for the broken hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I don't wanna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my shout when I shout it all loud_

_(Shun and Hyoga)_

_ITS MY LIFE!_

_Its now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while im alive_

_Its My Life!_

_(Hyoga)_

_This is my confession:_

_Just when I thought I said all I could said_

_My chick on the side, said she go one on the way_

_If I gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I get the phone call_

_Im so thrown, I don't know what to do but to give you part two of mine_

_(Shun)_

_You better stand tall when they're callin' you out_

_Don't bend don't break baby don't back down_

_(Shun and Hyoga)_

_Its my life…_

_Its now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while im alive_

_Its my life_

_(Hyoga)_

_Just when I thought I said all I could said_

_My chick on the side, said she go one on the way_

_(Shun)_

_This is my confession_

_I just wanna live while im alive_

_(Shun and Hyoga)_

_ITS MY LIFE!_

Duaar! Sebuah asap warna-warni langsung muncul dari panggung.

"KYAAAA!" semua saint-saint muda, juga Saori dan Freya langsung bertepuk tangan girang, dan mengacungkan simbol Metallica padahal yang konser bukan Metallica (kenapa sih Metallica terus yang diusik?) Sementara saint-saint tuanya tepuk tangan bingung. Dohko masih sibuk ngorek-ngorek dandang, eh, kupingnya yang budek.

"Eh! Lagu siapa tuh!" tanya Saga pada Kanon yang kebetulan lewat.

"Perasaan lagunya Bang Yopi, tapi kok ada My Confessionnya segala yah? Kaya yang dinyanyiin pelem Geli!" kata Kanon. "Tapi gue lupa!"

"Silakan komentarnya juri!" kata Milo sambil menunjuk para manula, eh, juri.

"Keren banget! Outstanding! Exceed Expectation!" kata Saori, meminjam istilah-istilah nilai di Heri Putar. "Performancenya menakjubkan!"

"Anuu..gitarnya kekerasan..terus saya kagak ngerti itu lagu apaan..tapi good job deh.." Kata Posseidon. Aura tuanya langsung keluar.

"Kyaa! Keren banget! Drum Hyoga sama gitarnya Shun seimbang!" kata Freya sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan mulut. Pokoknya lagak-lagak fangirl gemana getoh.

"Oke..sekarang, komentar dari tuan Hades?" kata Milo.

Ehm..anu..ehem..eeeuh.." tiba-tiba Hades langsung jadi cupu-panggung. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempersiapkan komentar yang rapi dan bagus, tapi ciut ketika melihat Shun melototin dia dengan sinis.

_Komentarin yang bagus atau lo kagak gue pinjemin tubuh!_ Kata Shun pada Hades melalui telepati. Wuah, KKN nih. Pantes aja tahun lalu UN-nya lulus. Lho, nggak nyambung.

_Lho, kagak objektif dong..kan gue sebagai juri harus adil.._balas Hades, pake telepati juga dong.

_Awas ya lu! Dicekek pake rantai kayaknya mantep tuh! _Ancem Shun.

"Oke, Hades? Silakan berikan komentarnya!" ulang Milo sekali lagi. _Ini orang budeg apa rada-rada ya?_

_Lolosin..tapi gue kagak ngerti lagunya..gak dilolosin..gue dicekek dan hilang sudah kesempatan menguasai dunia..tapi kalau dilolosin gue boong berarti gue dosa..nanti dimarahin sama Tuhan..tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi.._

Tiba-tiba, BRUK! Hades yang agung langsung ambruk dengan tidak elitnya di depan semua penonton karena dilema yang ia alami.

"Milo! Hades pingsan!" teriak Posseidon seperti layaknya seorang remaja putri mengumumkan temannya pingsan di tengah-tengah upacara hari Senin, sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hades dengan mike.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaaaa!" teriak Freya dan Saori sibuk, seakan-akan si Hades itu nggak pingsan, tapi mati dibunuh Jason.

"Medis! Medis!" teriak Milo panik, padahal dalam hatinya ngomong, _huh, ngeganggu durasi aja. Gaji nih! gaji!_

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sesosok Jabu dan Seiya yang berpakaian ala dokter sambil membawa-bawa tandu. Dengan gaya sok sibuk, mereka mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir orang-orang (yang menurut mereka) menghalangi jalan.

"Minggir! Ini korban yang harus ditangani dengan perawatan medis yang seriuss!" kata Seiya.

"Perasaan dia cuma pingsan doang deh.." kata Posseidon bingung.

"Tidak, tidak, anda salah! Orang seperti ini mengidap penyakit _dilematus guebingungbangetzzz_. Penyakit ini sering dialami oleh orang-orang yang kebingungan akan pilihannya." Terang Jabu.

"Masa iya ada penyakit kayak gitu? Menurut gue nama penyakitnya lebih mirip nama user FB yang alay," bisik Saori pada Freya.

Dengan sigap (baca: ugal-ugalan) Jabu dan Seiya menaikkan Hades yang sudah tepar keatas tandu.

Sementara Shun dan Hyoga yang ada diatas panggung cengok.

"Kok jadi kayak gini Shun?" bisik Hyoga.

Shun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kagak tau tuh. Emang ya, yang namanya Hades itu lebay semua." Semua? Bukannya kamu cuma kenal satu Hades?

Huuh..padahal yang bikin si Hades gitu juga kan elu. Buset dah pura-pura gak tau segala.

"Woi! Ini jadinya gimana! Masa kita ditelantarin gitu aja!" kata Hyoga kesel. Malu dong berdiri di atas panggung kelamaan. _Ntar pesona gue tumpah ruah,_ pikirnya narsis. Sempet-sempetnya Hyoga.

"Emm, oke, anda semua dipersilahkan kembali ke _backstage_, dan terimakasih atas penampilan yang..erm..mengesankan tadi! Oya pemirsa, apabila anda ingin memilih Duo Kambingjantan, ketik REG (spasi) Duo Kambingjantan dan kirimkan ke 9090!" Secara (makhluk) halus, Milo sudah mengusir dua remaja itu.

Sementara itu..

Seiya mengusap-usap tangannya yang basah dengan selembar sapu tangan rajutan Mak Surti, emak bohong-bohongannya di kampung. Seusai menolong Hades, entah kenapa rasanya toilet memanggil-manggilnya untuk menunaikan tugas mulia.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel B(Buatan) B(Biyon*)nya berbunyi. Ia memojok sebentar di sudut yang gelap untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Uuh, ternyata dari Mas Jojon, minta tagihan warteg dibayar. Kirain apa." Ketika hendak berbalik, tanpa sadar ia menangkap 'sesosok' sesuatu sedang mojok.

Hampir saja Seiya berteriak, tapi untungnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara yang kurang mengenakkan untuk didengar tersebut, sosok itu keburu membalikkan badan. Anehnya, ia mengangkat lipstik dan _hair gel _khusus pria secara berbarengan.

"Hah! Kamu! Kamu kan.."

THE END.

*Buagh!*

Salah ketik. Maksudnya NYAMBUNG.

Maaf ya kalau lama updatenya! Saya baru selesai masa karantina asrama. Selanjutnya saya tak akan terganggu lagi dalam mengerjakan fanfic saya. Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung saya, dan mohon maaf kalau humor di fic ini terkesan maksa ataupun garing, dan kalaupun ada unsur-unsur pem_bashing_an yang tanpa sengaja atau sengaja saya sebutkan.

Deep bow,

Nano.

Selanjutnya fic ini akan rutin diupdate! Tolong ingetin saya ya!


End file.
